Magic Dragons
by phantomgirl259
Summary: AU. Seto Kaiba was a Dragon with everything he could ever want. A Witch husband called Yami, three kids and a great job. But when a person begins to threaten not only his family but every magical creature, Seto needs to reach deep into his family's past to protect his future. (Prideshipping) (Wishshipping) (Kiddyshipping)
1. Do You Believe In Magic?

**Chapter 1: Do You Believe In Magic?**

Tell me, do you believe in magic?

If you don't then I think it's time you began.

The world is full of magic like when Winter becomes Spring, a tiny sapling grows into a mighty oak tree or when a caterpillar transforms into a beautiful butterfly.

There are also magical creatures such as Witches, Werewolves, Dragons, Pixies and Merfolk. Most people believe Witches are only women, when really a Witch can be male or female and they only have powers based on their personality's.

A male Witch also has the magic to become pregnant.

Werewolves don't always turn into their wolf form every full moon, it's based on how much control over their emotions they have. The less control they have the higher the chances of them transforming in front of everyone.

In their Human form they have their amazing speed, stamina, strength and heightened senses.

Dragons taking on the form of Humans for as long as they want and can change into their Dragon form at will. When their in the Human form they still have certain Dragon powers like the ability to breath fire.

Pixies are rather tiny creatures that shine like stars all the time.

They have the ability to give people the power to fly for a few hours. Merfolk are very hard to find in the ocean but when their on land they try their hardest to avoid getting water on them because even a drop of water can cause them to transform.

They have the power to control and breath underwater.

Male Merfolk also had the ability to become pregnant. Although these creatures were well hidden a few wanted to use their powers to help people and were classed as superheroes.

However, some people find out about these magical beings and see them as a threat to society.

So these people try to destroy them once and for all...


	2. New Life

**Chapter 2: New Life**

It was a busy rainy afternoon in Domino City. Seto Kaiba was walking around the town with his suitcase, looking for the business man he was suppose to be meeting with.

After another 14 minutes of walking Seto him in a cafe.

"Ah Mr Kaiba, good to see you." The man went to shake the CEO's hand. "Let's get this over with, I'm in a bit of a hurry." Seto said coldly. The man nodded and they both sat down...

* * *

After his little meeting Seto began walking back through the rainy streets.

"AAHHH!" A woman's cry caught his attention and turned around just in time to see a man run off with the woman's purse. Seto quickly ran into the nearest alley and transformed in to his Dragon form before spreading his powerful wings an taking to the skies.

In his Dragon form Seto looked like the man-shaped version of the Blue Eyes White Dragon.

In another alley, the thief was so busy emptying the woman's purse that he didn't noticed the Dragon land gracefully behind him. "I hear you tell a lot about a woman just by looking in her purse."

The thief whipped his head around when he heard the new voice.

"But I bet that's not what you had in mind." Seto said calmly as he made his way over to the man. The thief's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Your that Dragon freak! Kaibaman!" He exclaimed as the Dragon was almost touching him.

Unknown to Seto, the thief was slowly reaching into his back pocket to pull out a gun.

Just as Seto was about to get a bullet to the chest a ball of black energy suddenly hit the thief in the side and knocked him to the ground unconscious. Seto looked down the alley to see a dark figure walking towards them.

When the figure stepped out of the shadows and into the light Seto saw that it was Yami Muto aka. Shadow Wisp.

When Yami was in his Witch outfit he looked the same except he was wearing Dark Magician armour and he wore an black mask over his eyes like you would see at a masquerade party.

He was also Seto's fiancée.

"Shadow Wisp." Seto muttered. Yami casually walked over to the thief, kicked the gun away and lifted him off the ground by his collar. "I got it." Seto said as he tried to step in.

But Yami wasn't having any of it.

"Yeah and who was it who took this guy down without even breaking a sweat?" Yami asked smugly. Seto smirked and decided to play the Witch's little game. "Yeah after I distracted him."

Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around the Dragon's neck.

"We could always share the fun." He whispered as Seto's hands travelled down his waist. "Sorry, but I work alone." Yami slowly pulled away. "I guess you need a lesson in people skills." The Witch smirked as his finger played with Seto's shirt.

"Are you doing anything later?" The CEO asked with a dazed look.

Yami smirked. "I have a previous engagement." He said and all of a sudden a purple circle formed on the ground below Yami's feet and the Witch faded away. He had teleported away.

Seto sighed lovingly and turned to the unconscious thief.

He pulled out a pair of handcuffs and used them to attach the man to a drain pipe before phoning the police. Seto waited for the police for half an hour and when they took the thief away he looked at his watch and his blue eyes widened in panic.

He was so late...

* * *

Seto flew as fast as he could to Domino Hospital. When he got there he landed behind an ambulance and changed back in his Human form, when he walked into hospital he was greeted by Yami's little brother and fellow Witch Yugi Muto and Yugi's boyfriend Joey Wheeler who was a Werewolf.

"How is he?" Seto panted, fly that fast had finally took it's toll on him.

"He's pissed off and your late." Joey glared, Seto glared back. "He's been asking for you for about 20 minuets." Yugi said softly as they took him to a room. When Seto opened the door he saw Yami lying on a hospital bed talking to the doctor.

Yami saw Seto and smiled.

Yugi and Joey left the room the give them some privacy. Seto took a seat next to the bed and Yami lifted his shirt and the doctor applied some gel on his stomach.

"You know, when you asked if I was doing anything later I thought it was just playful banter I didn't think you actually forgot that we were **BOTH** meant to see if I was pregnant." Yami snapped and the doctor looked for a foetus with the computer.

"It was playful banter." Seto replied with a smug smile.

Suddenly the room fell silent, the only noise was that of a little heartbeat coming from the computer. Yami and Seto turned to the computer screen to see a little silhouette of an unborn baby.

"It's beautiful." Seto smiled at the image.

"Congratulations Yami, your 6 weeks pregnant."

Yami felt tears of joy in his crimson eyes. He and Seto then shared a passionate kiss...

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I got the idea for Yami's armour from the 'Yugioh Capsule Monsters' show.**


	3. 15 Years Later

**Chapter 3: 15 Years Later**

It was just another boring day at Kaiba-Corp.

Seto sat in his office looking bored out of his mind while a man that worked for him talked about the how company's finances were doing. Seto and Yami were now married and had three beautiful children.

They both had retired from hero work so they could be proper parents.

The oldest was a 15 year old girl called Karai. She had short black hair that was blond at the back, the tip of her bangs were dark crimson and her eyes were royal blue and Yami's facial structure.

She was a Witch like her mother.

The second child was a 10 year old boy called Anderson, or just Andy for short, he had chestnut brown hair with red streaks and crimson eyes. He had Seto's facial structure and he was a Dragon like his father.

Finally, the youngest was a 2 month old baby girl call Mavis, she had black hair, baby blue eyes and looked like Yami.

Unfortunately, Seto and Yami didn't think she was a Witch or a Dragon. Because normally you start to show your powers when your 1 month old and Mavis was way over that line.

To hide Yami's identity as Witch everyone but other magical creatures believed that all three of the kids were adopted when they were babies.

Suddenly the phone on his desk began to ring. "Hello?" He said. " _ **Hey honey**_." Yami's voice said on the other side of the line. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" Seto asked, he could hear a baby and splashing water in the background.

Seto guessed Yami must be bathing Mavis.

" ** _I'm just calling to tell you we are officially moved in_**!" Yami exclaimed happily. Two weeks ago their old house was set on fire due to a gas leak. Thankful the Kaiba family were away on a vacation and all the servants were given some time off so no one was hurt.

"Thanks great honey." Seto groaned.

" ** _I finally managed to unpack the last box so now it's official, why do we have so much junk_ _?_** " Seto looked at the man and saw he wasn't happy. "Look sweet heart I can't really talk right now."

"Say no more, I gotta go pick Andy and Karai up from school now any-Mavis no!"

There was a few moments of silence before Seto could hear little giggles on the other side of the line. It didn't take a genius to figure out Mavis had gotten hold of the phone.

Soon Yami managed to get the phone back and he hung up.

Seto smiled and turned back to the man...

* * *

Yami walked down the hallway until he found the Principal's office. When he opened the door he saw the Principal and Andy's class teacher Mr Ross. "Thank you for coming Mr Kaiba." The Principal said softly.

Yami looked at the two chairs in front of the Principal's desk and saw his son sat in the one to the left.

"Has Andy done something wrong?" Yami asked as he took a seat. Mr Ross spoke up. "He's a disruptive influence and he openly mocks me in front of the whole class, he gave me a wedgie at today's class picture." He explained.

"Wait, you saw him do this?" Yami asked.

"Well...no actually." Mr Ross replied quietly. "Then how do you know to was him?" He asked. "I hid a camera and this time I've got him." Andy gasped slightly and saw his mother scowling at him.

Everyone turned the the TV screen and watched the video, Mr Ross was standing in the middle of the classroom and Andy was on his left.

Just as the photographer was about to take the picture Mr Ross's underwear was pulled over his head! "You see!" He exclaimed but Yami and the Principal were looking at the screen in confusion.

Mr Ross sighed and replied the footage.

"Something behind him moves towards the back of my pants right...THERE!" He pointed at the screen but because the image wasn't very good you couldn't really see anything.

But Yami knew that Andy had used his tail.

Thankful, the Principal didn't believe Mr Ross. "You and your son can go now Mr Kaiba, I'm sorry for the trouble." As they walked down the hall Andy smirked when he heard Mr Ross screaming his head in the office saying Andy was guilty...

* * *

It was an awkward ride to Karai's school.

Yami was driving but occasionally he would look over to Andy who was sat in the passenger seat and looking out the window with a pout on his face, Mavis was sat in her baby seat in the back.

"Andy, this is the third time this week you've been dent to the office."

The young Dragon just ignored his mother. "We need to find an outlet for all that energy you have." Yami suggested. "Maybe I wouldn't have some much energy if you would let me go out for sports." Andy replied grumpily.

"Honey, you know very well why we can't do that."

"But I promise I won't even so much as grow a scale, I'll only be the best by a tiny bit." Andy pleaded and Yami smiled softly. "Anderson Kaiba. You are an incredibly competitive boy, and a bit of a show off. The last thing you need is temptation." Yami explained.

"You always say 'do your best', but you don't really mean it. Why can't I do the best I can do?" Andy asked.

"Right now sweety the world just wants us to fit in and to that we gotta be like everyone else." The Witch said softly. "But Dad always says that our powers are nothing to be ashamed of, that our powers make us special."

Yami looked at his son.

"Everyone's special Andy." He sighed and Andy turned back to the window. "That's just another way of saying no one is."...

* * *

Outside of Domino High School, Karai Kaiba stood by the gates as she waited for Yami to pick her up. The bang rang and she turned to the school to see Mark Flynn and his friends walking towards her.

Mark Flynn was a Human and the most popular guy in school.

As the walked passed the gates Mark's friends went down one path and Mark turned to go down another. But something caught his eye, he turned to where Karai was standing but no one was there.

Thinking it was just his imagination Mark walked away.

Once he was gone some clothes with no body walked out from behind the bushes, Karai's body soon appeared out of thin air, she had used an invisibility spell. When Karai used this spell her whole body disappeared but her clothes didn't.

"He looked at me." She whispered.

Suddenly she heard a car horn. "Come on Karai!" Andy called from the car. Quickly Karai ran to the car and climbed in next to Mavis and they drove off...


	4. Dinner Disaster

**Chapter 4: Dinner Disaster**

That night Seto, Yami and the kids were sat at the table eating the meatloaf with vegetables Yami had made. As they eat Yami was feeding Mavis some baby food but as he did he also made funny face, as if he was showing Mavis how to eat her food.

Yami at at one end of the table, Seto sat at the other end, Karai sat on Yami's right, Andy was sat at his left and Mavis was sat in her high chair next to Yami.

"Mom, your make weird faces again." Andy groaned. "No I'm not." Yami said. "You make weird faces honey." Seto added. "Do you really have to read at the table?" The Witch asked his husband when he saw Seto reading a news paper.

"Yes."

Yami rolled his eyes and turned to his son. "Smaller bites Andy." He scowled when he saw that Andy couldn't cut his meat so he was trying to eat it whole. "Seto, could you help the carnivore cut his meat."

Seto sighed but got up and walked over to Andy and began to cut his meatloaf for him.

"Andy, do you have something you want to tell your father about school?" Andy looked at his mother for a moment before turning to his father. "We dissected a frog." He said nervously and Yami glared at him.

"Andy got sent to the office again.

But Seto wasn't paying any attention to what Yami was saying. "Good." He replied. "No Seto that's bad." Yami sighed "What?" Seto asked. "Andy got sent to the office again." Yami repeated.

"What for now?" Seto asked his son angerly.

"Nothing." Andy snapped, not looking either of his parents in the eye. "He gave Mr Ross a wedgie, during a class photo." "Nobody saw me, you could barely see it on the tape." The young Dragon muttered.

"They caught you on tape and you still got away with? Whoa, how sneaky were you?" Seto asked with a smile.

"Seto we aren't encouraging this." Yami warned. "I'm not encouraging I'm just asking-"

"Honey!"

Suddenly there was a sickening crack, when Seto looked down at the table he saw that he had cut the plate in half and the knife was lodged in the table. "Here." Seto groaned and gave Andy his plate and food before walking out the dinning room.

"How about you Karai, how was school today?" Yami asked.

Karai was slumped in her chair and using her folk to push a piece of broccoli around her plate. "Nothing to report." She moaned miserably. "You've hardly touched your food." Yami pointed out softly.

"I'm not hungry for meatloaf."

"What are you hungry for then sweety?" Yami asked with a smile. "Mark Flynn." Andy smirked. "Shut up." She snarled. "Well you are." He said. "I said shut up!" Karai snarled again and held up her folk.

As if threatening to stab him with it.

"Well she is!" Andy whined to Yami. "Do not shout at the table! Honey!" Yami called to Seto. "Kids, listen to your mother!" Seto called back. Andy grinned and took a sip of his water.

"She'd eat it if we were eating Mark-loaf." He said slyly.

"THAT'S IT!" Karai shouted, she quickly used her magic to turn herself invisible except her clothes and pounced on her little brother. Andy managed to push his sister off and quickly transformed into his Dragon form.

Which looked like the Human child version of Red Eyes Black Dragon and he flew into the air and began flying around the room and incredible speed.

Every time he passed Karai he would pulled her hair. Karai formed a ball of dark red energy in her hand and when Andy was about to fly passed the other side of the table she hit him hard enough to knock him into the wall.

"No fair!" He whined as he got to his feet.

"You started it!" Suddenly two separate chains appeared out of nowhere, one wrapped around Karai's waist and other around Andy's. "ENOUGH!" Yami shouted as he held the chains he had created tightly.

But Karai and Andy wouldn't listen and instead the dove under the table to continue their fight.

Because he refused to let go of the chains Yami was pinned to the table when the two kids went under it. "SETO!"...

* * *

In his study Seto could hear the commotion in the kitchen but chose to sit at his desk and ignored it.

He opened his news paper again and noticed something. "Mai Valentine, a young fashion model, was reported missing three days ago." Seto read out loud. Mai was a Pixie and an old friend of the family.

She had been there when Yami and Seto married and when Karai was born.

"SETO!" Yami's cries dragged the Dragon out of his thoughts, when he walked into the dinning room he saw Yami lying on the table holding some chains that were attached to Andy and Karai, who were wrestling under the table.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE! I NEED YOU TO INTERVENE!" The Witch cried.

Seto walked over to the table. "You want me to intervene?!" He exclaimed and, with his enhanced strength, lifted the table into the air. Unfortunately Karai and Andy didn't stop fighting, Yami was still pinned to the table and Mavis was just sat in her high-chair giggling and babbling.

Suddenly everyone froze when the doorbell rang.

Seto quickly put the table down, Andy changed back to his Human form and they all sat back in their chairs. Andy opened the door and saw Joey and Mokuba standing in the doorway.

"Uncle Joey! Uncle Mokuba!" The young Dragon smiled as they stepped inside.

Joey was now married to Yugi and they had a daughter named Maria who had blonde hair and violet eyes, she was a Werewolf like her father. Mokuba was dating a Human named Rebecca, she knew all about the magical creatures and promised to keep their secret.

"I'll be back later!" Seto said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"Oh right, guys night, say hi to Yugi for me Joey!" Yami called as Seto pushed the two men out the door. "Don't think for a moment that you've avoided the talk about your trip the principal's office young man, your father and I are still gonna discuss it." Yami said to his son.

"I'm not the only kid that gets sent to the office you know." Andy pouted.

"Other kids don't have powers." Yami reminded before continuing. "Now, it's perfectly normal for you to-"

"Normal? What do you know about normal? In fact what does anyone in this family know about normal?!" Karai asked angerly. "Now wait just a minute young lady-"

"We act normal Mom but I wanna be normal! The only normal one in this family of freaks is Mavis!" She exclaimed and Mavis laughed when everyone looked ate her...


	5. Fires and Fights

**Chapter 5: Fires and Fights**

Seto, Joey and Mokuba were sat in Joey's car laughing their heads off as Mokuba told them a story.

"So one more blast and I'm a goner, and right when he's about finish me off he starts monologuing!" Mokuba exclaimed and the other two laughed harder. "He starts saying this boring speech about how feeble I am compared to him blah blah."

Seto then turned to the radio, that was tuned into the police scanner.

"Did they just say something about a robber?" He asked. "This is just sad big brother." Mokuba mumbled. "You guys wanna go catch a robber?" Seto asked. "No, to be honest Kaiba I wanna do something that guys do together, like bowling." Joey explained.

Unknown to the three men someone was watching them.

Just poking around the corner was a black car and in the car sat a young woman with long white hair, pale skin and blue eyes. "The mutt and his little brother are with him, their just talking." She said into the phone.

"Here's a thought, why don't we actually do what our lovers think we're doing?" Joey suggested.

Mokuba nodded. "Yeah, we just keep sneaking out to do this and it's getting kind of old." The younger Dragon said. "Hey Kaiba, do you remember Mai?" Joey asked the CEO.

"Yeah, there was something about her in the paper as well."

"She had trouble adjusting to life as a Human as well." The blonde smiled. "When was the last time you saw her?" Mokuba asked. "I don't hang out with anyone from our old teenage years Mokuba, except you and Seto."

They all turned back to the radio, someone was going on about a fire not far from where they were.

Seto looked at Joey. "Fine." The werewolf groaned and drove towards the fire...

* * *

This was very bad. Seto and Mokuba were in their Dragon forms and Joey had transformed into a Werewolf, they were running through the burning building, each carrying at least two or three people who were trapped inside.

But now they couldn't find an exit.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT KAIBA!" Joey cried. "HOW IS IT MY FAULT?!" Seto shouted. "YOUR THE ONE WHO WANTED TO COME HERE!" Mokuba yelled. "I WANTED TO GO BOWLING!" Joey added as some burning rubble nearly fell on them.

"Hang on!" Seto explained.

He and Mokuba wrapped their tails tightly around Joey's waist. The two Dragons took to the sky, smashing through the floors as they went. When they made it to the open sky the flaming building suddenly collapsed as they carefully placed the people on the roof of a building before flying off.

"That's it Kaiba, no more late night hero work." Joey said as they got back in the car.

As they drove away, the woman in the car watched them leave. "Would you like to switch targets?" Some asked on the other side of the line. "Trust me, this is the one he's been looking for." She said calmly...

* * *

It was around 2 am when Seto got home.

As he walked into the house he noticed all the light were off so he thought Yami and the kids were in bed. As he walked passed the living room to go to bed, Seto suddenly whipped around to the chair in the middle of the room.

The chair slowly spun around to reveal Yami sat in it.

"I thought you'd be back by 11." He said coldly. "I said I'd be back later." Seto reminded. "I assumed you'd be back by 11, if you were even coming back at all." The Witch glared.

"Well I'm back now." Seto turned to leave but Yami grabbed his shoulder.

Seto stiffened when his husband pulled some tiny stones off his coat. "Is this rubble?" Yami asked casually as he studied the stones in his hand. Seto sighed. "Relax baby. It was just a little work out, nothing to worry about." He reassured.

But his shorter lover wasn't happy with that answer.

"You know very well how I feel about us using our powers outside this house Seto!" He exclaimed. "Hey I performed a public service and your acting like that's a bad thing." The CEO glared.

"It is a bad thing Seto, risking our family's safety, again, just so you can re-live to glory days is a very bad thing."

Seto glared at Yami. "Re-living the glory days is better than acting like they never happened like you do." He exclaimed. "Yes they happened, but our family is what's happening now Seto, and your missing this, I can't believe you don't even want to go to your own son's graduation."

Seto could feel his anger rising.

"It's not a graduation. He is moving from pre-school to high school." He explained. "It's a ceremony." Yami sighed. "Well I think it's stupid." The Dragon spat. "This isn't about you Seto, this is about Andy."

"You wanna do something for Andy? Then let him go out for sports!" Seto shouted.

Yami glared. "I will not be made the enemy here, you know very well why we can't do that." He reasoned. "WELL I THINK HE'D BE GREAT!" Seto yelled. "IT'S. NOT. ABOUT. YOU!" Yami yelled back.

Suddenly the two heard the floor creek in the living room.

They looked at each other for a moment before walking into the living room. "Alright Andy, we know your listening so you can come out." Seto said softly. "Karai, you too young lady." Yami added.

Slowly Karai's purple pyjamas stepped out from behind the sofa and her body became visible again and Andy crawled out from behind the TV.

"It's alright kids, Mommy and I were just having a little talk." Seto reassured. "Pretty loud talk." Karai said. "Well it's alright, cause me and Mommy are a team and we always will be." Seto said as he pulled Yami closer to his side.

"We're sorry we woke you up, now off to bed." Yami said kindly.

Karai and Andy said goodnight to their parents and went to bed. "In fact we all should be in bed." He glared at Seto before walking to the bedroom they shared. Seto sighed and slowly followed...


	6. The Invite

**Chapter 6: The Invite**

It was late afternoon and Seto was currently typing some documents up on his laptop when his assistant walked in.

"What do you want?" He asked grumpily, not looking up at her. "Mr Oswald wants to see you in his right now sir." She replied. "Very well." He sighed. As he walked down the hall, he didn't noticed the white haired woman from last night standing by a filing cabinet.

She smiled and walked into Seto's office...

* * *

"Welcome Mr Kaiba." Oswald said coldly. Normally he was a warm, caring person, but now that loving man was gone for now. As Seto sat down Oswald's glared hardened.

"I'm not happy Mr Kaiba, I know you have your family to care for but you spend more time with them then you do running the company."

"I don't see how the way I manage MY company is any of your business." The CEO snapped. Oswald grinned. "Well the company's popularity will certainly drop if people were to discover your lover was some kind of freak."

Seto's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" Again, Oswald grinned and threw some pictures on the desk. They were all of Yami when he was pregnant with Mavis! You could clearly see his baby bump.

"These are just some copy, I have the originals somewhere safe, ready to send straight to the media." He explained. "What do you want?" Seto hissed. "I want full ownership of Kaiba-Corp, and as a plus I want to study your lover."

Seto couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Think about it Seto, if we can find out how he can get pregnant then we can give gay couples who want children of their own their own kid." But Seto was no longer listening.

No way in hell would he allow his husband and kids to become lab rats.

"Roland!" Seto's right hand man suddenly stepped out the shadows. He walked over to Oswald and handcuffed him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING KAIBA!" Oswald snarled as he struggled.

"Oswald, you are now under arrest." Seto smirked.

"You will be handed over to the government and they will erase your memory of this meeting and Yami's ability to bare children. Then they will delete any photos you have of the Kaiba family."

And with that Roland dragged Oswald out the building...

* * *

When Seto got home later that night he saw Yami cooking dinner in the kitchen.

Mavis was taking a nap in her room and Andy and Karai were doing their homework, Seto went into his study and began looking through the paperwork he had brought home.

He noticed a large brown envelope.

When he opened it he pulled out a tablet, a small antenna suddenly popped out the top and started to scan the room with a blue light. After it had finish scanning the room the screen turned on and the white haired woman was on it.

It was a recorded message.

" _ **Hello Kaibaman, yes we know who you are, now listen closely because this message won't be repeated.**_ " She said calmly. "Honey, dinners ready!" Yami called from behind the study door.

"Be there in a minute." Seto replied as he began to take notes.

 _ **"My name is Kisara and the organisation I work for would like to employ you for a special assignment on a tropical island somewhere in the Caribbean."**_ Kisara continued.

"Is someone in there?" Yami asked when he heard Kisara's voice.

"It's the TV, trying to watch it." The Dragon lied. _**"You have 24 hours to respond to this message."**_ She said. "Well stop trying! If your not a the dinner table in 2 minutes I'll chain you to the sofa for a week!" The Witch exclaimed before walking away from the door.

 _ **Not all the magical creatures want to hide from humans Kaibaman, you're still here and you can make a huge difference.**_ _ **Think about it**_."

After that the tablet shut off and a small card with phone number popped out. Kaiba pulled it out and suddenly the another message popped up. "This devise will now self-destruct." It said in a mono-tone voice.

"Uh oh." Seto muttered.

Thankfully it was just a small explosion so Seto wasn't badly hurt. However, when he ran into the hallway coughing the thick smoke from the explosion followed him and as a result the house sprinklers activated.

Seto winced when he heard Yami's and the kids cries when they got soaked.

"SETO!"...

* * *

After the kids went to bed Yami and Seto were busy drying everything else off after Seto set the sprinklers off. Yami was wiping down the furniture and Seto was using a hair dryer to dry all the books they owned.

"Your one distracted guy." Yami said as he walked over to his husband.

"Seto, I know you miss being a hero and your job is frustrating but I just want you to know how much it means to me that you stay at it anyway." Yami gave Seto a light kiss on the cheek before heading into the kitchen with some dirty dishes.

"Uh honey, something's come up at work. I'm going to an important conference meeting somewhere abroad for a few days." He lied.

"Really? That's great sweety." Yami smiled and wrapped his arms around the Dragon's waist and rested his head on his chest. Seto felt beyond guilty for lying to his lover...

* * *

That night, while Yami was fast asleep in the giant bed he shared with Seto.

The brunette was looking a the card and the phone was to his ear. " _ **Hello**_?" Kisara's voice came from the other line. "Yes this is Kaibaman, I'm in."...


	7. The Assignment

**Chapter 7: The Assignment**

Seto Kaiba was now sat in a fancy leather seat in the fastest jet he had ever been in and he was in his Dragon form. In front of him was a giant TV screen and sat on the other side of it was Kisara.

The TV screen turned on and Seto was shown a map of the island and blueprints for a robot and Kisara began to explain his assignment.

"The X.J.9 robot is an advance fighting machine, it's high intelligence enables it to solve any problem it's confronted with." "Let me guess, this thing got smart enough to wonder why it had to take orders." Seto finished.

"We lost control, and now it's lose in the jungle, threatening our facilities. We've had to evacuate all workers for their own safety."

Seto nodded. "So how am I getting in?" He asked. "You will placed in an escape pod and we will drop you down from the plane onto the island. The robot's cloaking technology makes it difficult to track but we are fairly certain it's in the south of the island." She explained and a piece of the map lit up.

"Now, this robot wasn't that cheap so-"

"You want me to shut it down with completely destroying it." Seto said calmly. When they were over the island Seto got into the pod and waited for the drop. "Good luck Kaibaman." Kisara said and the escape pod was launched...

* * *

As Seto walked through the think jungle his head would whipped around at even the slightest noise.

Suddenly the X.J.9 robot came running though the jungle. It was at least 60 feet tall with black armour with a few dints and scratches in it and blue eyes. Seto took to the skies.

Before he could get more then more than a few feet off the ground the robot used it's arm to whack Seto into a tree.

He managed to move out of the way just before the robot could hit him again, Seto flew through the jungle he tried to lose the robot but the annoying machine wouldn't quit, so he flew into a cave to try out run it in the dark.

However, he soon released he was in even more trouble when he saw half the cave was full of molten lava!

Seto turned to leave but unfortunately the robot was blocking the only exit, the robot charged at him but Seto smirked. Just at it was about to strike him Seto moved out of the way and the robot fell into the lava.

Seto smiled to himself and watched the machine sink in the pool of lava before fly out the cave...

* * *

Kisara watched the battle play out on the computer screen. When the robot was destroyed she turned towards shady figure who was sat in his chair. "Impressive, invite him for dinner." The figure said...

* * *

As Seto walked down the corridor towards the dinning room he sighed.

He wondered what Yami and the kids were doing right now. When he entered the dinning room with a long black table full of different foods and two chairs at either ends.

But the thing that got Kaiba the most was the waterfall of lava.

"Good evening Kaibaman." Kisara greeted from her seat, Seto smiled and sat down. "Is our host not joining us?" He asked. Kisara had told him that her boss was supposed to meet him at this dinner.

"Sadly, he had some urgent business to take care of, but he thanks you for destroying the X.J.9 robot."

The two then toasted on Seto's victory...


	8. Suspicions and Doctors

**Chapter 8:** **Suspicions and Doctors**

After Seto got home after his assignment on the island, things seemed to be a lot getting better for him. He started to spend more time with his kids and husband and he helped out around the house more.

However he did have a large cut on his left arm from when the robot hit him, at first he thought nothing of it and believed he could treat it himself.

But it slowly got infected. He now started duelling with Andy every Saturday. He would take Karai to the mall or where ever she wanted to go. Seto also started to take more care of Mavis.

He would change her diaper, feed her and all kinds of other things.

And he also helped Yami around the house more often. Sometimes he would clean, do the laundry, wash the dishes and cook the meals, all though sometimes Yami had to use his magic to fix it.

Over all, Seto thought his life couldn't be any happier...

* * *

Seto sighed happily.

It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon and he was sat in the living room reading a book, Karai and Andy were at school and Yami was upstairs taking Mavis for a nap. Soon his spiky haired lover came into the living room and climbed onto his lap.

Seto smirked as Yami wrapped his slender arms around his neck.

"How's little Mavis?" Seto asked as he wrapped his long arms around Yami's small waist. "Sleeping like a baby." He smiled and gave Seto a kiss before getting up. He walked back into the living room with a glass of water.

He noticed Seto staring at him.

"What?" He asked his brunette lover. "Nothing, I was just think how a bastard like me could have married a gem like you." He replied with a cocky smile. Suddenly they heard crying coming from upstairs signalling them that Mavis had woken up.

"I'll go." Seto said and went up to his baby girl's room. Yami smiled and decided to do some cleaning...

* * *

As Yami began collecting clothes for the laundry he went into Seto's study, which he rarely did, and looked for some dirty clothes. However, he found the black tux that Seto had taken for his 'conference'.

He pulled a single long white off the shoulder.

The Witch was dragged out of his thoughts when the phone began to ring. Yami walked into the living room and was about to pick up the phone when he heard Seto running down the stairs.

"I'll get it babe!" He called and locked the door of his study.

But Yami wasn't happy, so he picked you the phone and began to listen to Seto's conversation, but he only heard have of it. "... _ **how soon can you get here**_?" A woman Yami didn't know asked.

" ** _Soon, but I gotta make a quick visit to someone first_**." Seto replied.

In his study the Dragon finished his call with Kisara and tried to leave but the second he opened the study door he saw a pissed off Witch glaring daggers at him. "Who was that?" Yami asked sweetly.

"A woman from the conference meeting I went to, apparently they need me again." Seto said.

With that being said he walked passed his shorter lover and left the house...

* * *

An hour after he had left the house Seto's limo pulled up to a giant castle-like-mansion with an electric fence.

"Hello?" A man on a tiny screen on the gate said when the limo pulled up. "Hi I'm here to see Pegasus." Seto said coldly. "Do you have an appointment?" The man asked. "Let's just say I'm an old friend." Seto said.

"I'm sorry sir but all people have to-"

Suddenly Pegasus pushed the man. "Go and check the electric fence or something." He snapped and turned to the screen. "Who are you and what do want?" The white haired man asked.

Seto rolled down the window to reveal his face and Pegasus' eyes widened.

"Please do come in Kaiba-boy." The gates opened and the limo drove in...

* * *

Maximilian Pegasus was a famous painted to Human's but to Magical Creatures and his his most trusted employees he was a doctor for them. He also designed their costumes for those who did hero work.

He helped heal their injures and pregnancy because if they went to a Human doctor they might have their blood tested and then the secret would be out.

"I must say I'm surprised to see you here Kaiba-boy." He said as he and Seto walked around the building. Seto saw many different creatures getting their wounds checked out or something else.

"How are you and your family?" Pegasus asked.

"We're doing just fine, I'm only here because I need a patch up." Seto said coldly and pulled up his sleeve to reveal the slightly infected cut on his left arm. "What have you been up to Kaiba?" The Human asked as he cleaned the cut.

"Just an accident in the office." The CEO lied.

"Hm, well don't you worry this wound will be sealed before your next assignment." He smirked and Seto's eyes widened as he watched the man walk away. "How did you-"

"I have my sources Kaiba-boy."

Was all the Human said before he left...


End file.
